freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Minigames (FNaF4)
Você está procurando por Fun with Plushtrap, pelos Minigames da Morte do segundo jogo ou talvez pelos Minigames do terceiro jogo? Principal = Assim como em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 também possui minigames. O primeiro minigame começa antes mesmo da Noite 1 do jogo, enquanto os outros ocorrem após uma noite terminar. Pré-Noite 1 thumb|Uma coletânea de imagens que mostra o garoto em seu quarto.Este minigame começa com uma tela preta, com a frase "5 days until the party" (5 dias até a festa) escrita em branco no centro da tela; pode ser ouvida uma risada profunda a partir deste momento, como se fosse a de um rapaz. Durante poucos segundos e de vez em quando, é possível também escutar uma risada mais fina, como a de uma garota. A frase desaparecerá, e em seu lugar, aparecerá uma pequena pelúcia de Nightmare Fredbear, também no centro da tela. Frases novas serão formadas com letras amarelas: "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." Tradução: "O que ele fez dessa vez? Ele te trancou no seu quarto de novo. Não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui com você." Ao pressionar a tecla Enter depois da última frase, a tela negra dará lugar a uma imagem de um quarto, com um pequeno garoto no centro (mais à esquerda inferior), chorando. O menino possui olhos negros e cabelo castanho e está vestindo uma blusa preta com duas listras acinzentadas na parte superior e um short azul/jeans. Seus sapatos são de uma cor entre o marrom e o cinza. Acima da cabeça do menino, estará escrito "W A S D", indicando que o jogador pode andar com o menino usando estas teclas. O quarto possui paredes cinzas e um chão quadriculado com duas cores: um azul acinzentado mais escuro e outro mais claro. Há também uma porta branca na parte central superior do quarto. Há uma cômoda azul no canto esquerdo superior do quadro, que possui pés cinzas e puxadores amarelos. Há também uma cama azul, com um travesseiro branco e pés cinzas. A pelúcia de Fredbear vista anteriormente está colocada em cima da cama. Pelúcias dos quatro animatrônicos originais da série podem ser vistas no canto esquerdo inferior do quarto. Curiosamente, a pelúcia de Foxy não possui a cabeça. Conforme o jogador anda, a pelúcia de Fredbear o segue com os olhos. Ao andar pelo quarto, é possível que o jogador se aproxime das pelúcias dos animatrônicos que estão no chão. Neste momento, aparecerá a frase "These are my friends" (Estes são meus amigos). Para que o minigame acabe, é preciso que o jogador ande com o menino até a porta. Quando o menino se aproximar da porta, ele começará a bater para que destranquem-na. Porém, ao bater na porta repetidas vezes, o menino cairá no chão chorando, se colocando em posição fetal. Neste momento, a risada, que antes podia ser ouvida, fica mais intensa e alta. Após isto, aparece a seguinte frase, dando fim ao minigame: "Tomorrow is another day." Tradução: "Amanhã é um outro dia." Noite 1 O local é o mesmo do minigame pré-Noite 1, mas desta vez, a porta estará destrancada e o jogador poderá sair para explorar a casa. Cada vez que o jogador entra em uma sala, a pelúcia de Fredbear aparecerá para seguir o jogador com os olhos. Para concluir o minigame, o jogador deverá caminhar em frente a TV localizada na sala. A partir disto, alguém com uma máscara de Foxy assustará a criança e ela cairá no chão chorando em posição fetal. "Tomorrow is another day" aparecerá na tela novamente e encerrará o minigame. Noite 2 Neste minigame, o jogador está num local que parece ser o restaurante Fredbear's Family Diner. O garoto parece ter sido deixado para trás no estabelecimento e é dito que ele deve pedir ajuda. Ao ir para a direita, o jogador será avistado por um funcionário vestindo a fantasia de Fredbear, fazendo com que o jogador caia chorando no chão. Novamente, "Tomorrow is another day" aparece na tela. Noite 3 O local é o mesmo do minigame da pós-Noite 2, mas desta vez, o funcionário vestindo a fantasia de Fredbear não estará mais lá e o jogador será capaz de sair do estabelecimento e voltar para casa, para novamente ser assustado por uma pessoa usando a máscara de Foxy. Neste minigame, um programa chamado "Fredbear & Friends", datado em 1983, pode ser visto ao passar o mouse sobre a tela da TV. Noite 4 O minigame começa com a frase "1 day until the party", e após isto, mostrará o garoto trancado numa sala de peças de reposição do restaurante mostrado nos minigames anteriores. Este quarto é uma sala quadrada com uma porta na parte direita, possuindo prateleiras as quais estão colocadas peças de reposição. Na prateleira mais acima, é possível ver uma cabeça de Spring Bonnie (a qual apresenta bastante semelhança com Toy Bonnie) e uma peça estranha, a qual se assemelha a um crânio. Na prateleira debaixo, é possível notar uma cabeça de Fredbear usando sua cartola roxa, a cabeça de um endoesqueleto e uma mão de fantasia. Na mesa, é possível ver a cabeça e um braço de um endoesqueleto. No chão, uma fantasia sem cabeça pode ser vista sentada, muito semelhante a posição em que Golden Freddy é visto nos jogos anteriores. Ao chorar da criança, as frases "Please let me out" (Por favor, me deixe sair) e "PLEASE!" (POR FAVOR!) podem ser lidas. A criança então cairá em posição fetal chorando, enquanto a frase "Please let me out...." é mostrada e a tela se torna escura. Noite 5 Este minigame começa com a frase "0 days until the pary". Ele mostrará o garoto chorando, rodeado por 4 garotos mais velhos usando as máscaras dos quatro animatrônicos originais, sendo um deles irmão da criança que está chorando. O diálogo é apresentado da seguinte forma: Garoto 1: "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" Irmão: "It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" Criança: "No, please!" Irmão: "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" Tradução: Garoto 1: "Wow, seu irmão é um pouco bebê, não é?" Irmão: "Isso é hilário. Por que a gente não ajuda ele a ter uma vista mais próxima? Ele vai amar isso!" Criança: "Não, por favor!" Irmão: "Vamos lá pessoal, vamos dar a esse homenzinho um empurrão. Ele quer ver de perto e pessoalmente! Os quatro garotos mais velhos levantam a criança e levam ele para o lado esquerdo do restaurante, enquanto o menininho grita. Criança: "No, I don't want to go!" Irmão: "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" Tradução: Criança: "Não, eu não quero ir!" Irmão: "Vocês ouviram o homenzinho? Ele quer chegar mais perto ainda! Ha ha ha!" Os garotos se aproximam do animatrônico Fredbear que está localizado acima do palco, junto com Spring Bonnie. Enquanto a criança estava sendo levantada, o irmão o provocava: Irmão: "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One.... two....." Tradução: Irmão: "Hey pessoal, eu acho que o homenzinho disse que quer dar um beijão no Fredbear! NO TRÊS! Um.... dois....." Após isto, eles levantam o garotinho e o colocam na boca de Fredbear. Enquanto ele se debatia, os garotos mais velhos riam o tempo todo. Após certo tempo, o mecanismo da boca de Fredbear foi forçado a fechar, esmagando a cabeça da criança. Os garotos mais velhos ficaram tensos e pararam de rir, fechando assim o minigame. Noite 6 O minigame se inicia com o garotinho chorando no centro de uma tela totalmente escura com a pelúcia de Fredbear e dos quatro animatrônicos principais a frente dele (com Foxy sem sua cabeça). O diálogo implica que o irmão esteja tentando se comunicar com o garoto, enquanto este está em seu subconsciente: "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. ...I'm sorry." Tradução: "Você consegue me escutar? Eu não sei se você consegue me escutar. ....Me desculpe." Após este diálogo, assume-se que a pelúcia de Fredbear esteja conversando com o garoto e pedindo desculpas por seu homônimo machucá-lo: "You're broken." - a pelúcia de Foxy desaparece. "We are still your friends." - a pelúcia de Chica desaparece. "Do you still believe that?" - a pelúcia de Bonnie desaparece. "I'm still here." - a pelúcia de Freddy Fazbear desaparece. "I will put you back together." - a pelúcia de Fredbear desaparece. Tradução: "Você está quebrado. Nós ainda continuamos seus amigos. Você ainda acredita nisto? Eu ainda estou aqui. Eu irei colocá-lo de volta." Após isto, a criança começa a chorar mais forte por um tempo e depois desaparece, encerrando o minigame. |-| Galeria = Screenshots Minigame_stuff.png|A criança em seu quarto durante o minigame pré-Noite 1. FNAF4-PurpleGuy-SpringBonnie.png|Uma screenshot que mostra Purple Man vestindo alguém de Spring Bonnie. Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_4_Minigames.png|O mapa dos minigames. Sprites FreddyPlush.png|O sprite da pelúcia de Freddy. BonniePlush.png|O sprite da pelúcia de Bonnie. ChicaPlush.png|O sprite da pelúcia de Chica. Foxy_Plushy.png|O sprite da pelúcia de Foxy, sem cabeça. Fredbear and Friends.gif|O comercial "Fredbear & Friends!" passando na televisão datado como 1983. The_Crying_Child.png|O sprite de uma criança chorando. Child_Kneel.gif|O sprite de uma criança chorando de joelhos. Child_Fetal.gif|O sprite de uma criança chorando em posição fetal. Springsprite.png|O sprite da fantasia de Spring Bonnie. Stuff1.png|Purple Man ajudando um empregado, primeira frame. Stuff2.png|Purple Man ajudando um empregado, segunda frame. Mangledestroyed.png|Pedaços destroçados de Mangle. Child with Springtrap doll.png|O sprite de uma criança segurando um boneco de Spring Bonnie. Pigtailed_girl.png|O sprite de uma criança de maria-chiquinha. Kid_4_Balloon.gif|O sprite de uma criança segurando um balão rosa. Kid_5_Laugh.gif|O sprite de uma criança gargalhando. Little_girl.png|Uma criança com brinquedos que parecem ser os animatrônicos Toy. Endoskeleton_head1.png|O sprite da cabeça de um endoesqueleto. Endoskeleton_head2.png|O sprite da segunda cabeça de um endoesqueleto. Springbonniemask.png|O sprite da cabeça de Spring Bonnie. Springbonnienohead.png|O sprite do corpo de Spring Bonnie sem cabeça. Bullies.gif|O sprite dos quatro garotos bullies. Fredbearcostume.png|O sprite da fantasia de Fredbear sendo usada por um homem. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|O sprite da sombra que Fredbear provoca. Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|O lado de fora daquele que parece ser o restaurante Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbearposter.png|Um pôster de Fredbear. Fredbear Plush Follow.gif|O sprite da pelúcia de Fredbear. FoxyMask.png|O irmão com a máscara do Foxy. Springbonnie.png|O sprite de Spring Bonnie. Springbonnie.gif|O sprite de Spring Bonnie, animado. Spring Freddy Chomping.gif|O sprite de Fredbear. ChicaBully.png|Um bullie vestindo a máscara de Chica. FreddyBully.png|Um bullie vestindo a máscara de Freddy. BonnieBully.png|Um bullie vestindo a máscara de Bonnie. de:Minigames#Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en:End-of-Night Minigames#Five Nights at Freddy's 4 es:Minijuegos (FNaF4) Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Minigames Categoria:Minigames (FNaF4)